


Minerva Knows Best

by purplepen76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, Harry is good at potions, M/M, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Post War, pre slash, slightly ooc Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepen76/pseuds/purplepen76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus hasn't allowed himself to simply rest and relax since the end of the war. With Hogwarts finally returning to normal and peace settling around Wizarding Britain it would seem that his hard work finally caught up to his body. When potions fail to rid him of his headache he is forced to take an extended weekend as Headmistress McGonnagal finds a replacement for his classes. Severus can hardly resists the knowledge of whom exactly is to take over his class and relies on his spying skills to sneak into one of his classes. He is more than surprised to find none other than Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Potter smiling kindly from his dour podium. It would seem that his day could in fact get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minerva Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> So this weird little plot bunny ran around my head and changed itself so many times I'm not really sure what I wanted it to be or what it became, but I knew I had to finish it or it would continue to drive me crazy. I've never written this pairing before, though I've read a lot of fics in this ship and I'm afraid that I've made Severus too ooc, but it's written and I don't want to go back so there you have it. Enjoy!

The dungeons were filled with artificial light as they always were in the early spring morning. It had never bothered Severus Snape before and yet as his eyes slowly opened to meet the day he felt a searing pain shoot from his eyes straight to his temple. He couldn't help the strangled groan that left his lips and he brought his thin fingers up to his forehead hoping to coax the pain away. The thought of summoning a potion to fix the problem almost seemed like too much and he lay there a moment longer, allowing self-pity to overtake him.

The war was long since over and succumbing to something like a headache induced pity session was a luxury he was more than happy to grant himself. It had been six long years since the final battle had decimated half of the Hogwarts campus, taking lives of students and teachers alike. It had taken nearly five years to fully rebuild the castle to her full glory, but Severus was glad to have been there to see it happen. He was even more grateful to have been allowed to be a part of it. The happiest moment had come when Minerva had approached him and offered his teaching position back to him as a possibility. Of course she had made it very clear that he would never sit behind the Head Master's desk again, something that never wanted anyway. He had been more than happy to agree to those terms and so he found himself back in the Head Slytherin quarters which had always been his true home.

He made an effort to summon the necessary potion, but was not surprised to find that that splitting pain in his head was effecting his magic. With a put upon sigh he sluggishly rose from his bed, stumbling slightly from the effort as he made his way to the loo and his potion's cabinet. Through barely open eyes he moved glass phials aside until he found the one he was looking for. He popped the cork and downed the liquid in one go despite the bitter taste. He should have felt the healing effects instantly and yet his head still burned.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled before forcing his tired body to the floo, determined to make Poppy heal him so he could resume his day. Naturally his body betrayed him and he collapsed before the low burning fire, the pain overtaking him. His vision swam and the darkness consumed him.

* * *

"You've gone and passed out," Severus knew that judging tone all to well and was greeted with Minerva's reproachful look. "Honestly Severus, attempting the floo in your condition."

"I am not a child," was his lame response.

He was leveled with a withering look and he shrunk back to the floor, his eyes rolling back again against the pain. "Honestly Severus, when you act this way it's no wonder I still think you a child."

"Stop insulting me, you infuriating woman, and get Poppy. I feel as if my head is being tread upon by hippogriffs."

"You are straining yourself. I told you just last week you should take some time off. Poppy won't be helpful when you won't care for yourself." She waved her wand and the ache in his skull began to subside until it was no more than a dull throb. "There, now pick yourself up off the ground and come have a lie down. I will not have you teaching in this state."

"Don't be absurd. It will be summer break yet and then I will have my rest."

Severus stood gingerly, obeying the fierce woman despite his protests and laying down on his bed again. Minerva took up the plush leather chair next to him. Her critical eye swept over him and the Potions Master felt much like a child being scrutinized by his mother. She seemed to have seen enough, nodding to herself while muttering about seeing to his classes being covered.

"The NEWTs are just about to begin, Minerva, I must be there to teach my classes. No one in this castle is capable of teaching the complex potions and I will not have my students fail over a headache. I was a spy, I can withstand a little pain."

"And yet you don't have to. When will you learn that there is no longer a need for you to face the world on your own." The kind look on her face turned reproachful in seconds. "Also, don't underestimate the skills of your peers. There may be few in this castle who can hold a candle to your knowledge in the art of potion making, but there are many who are capable. My mind has been made. You are to rest today and resume teaching on Monday. I will hear no arguments from you."

Severus knew better than most that crossing Minerva had dire consequences. She said no teaching however, not that he was meant to stay in his rooms and that he could at least work around.

"You are also not allowed to leave these rooms unless absolutely necessary. I will have every portrait in this castle reporting to me if necessary."

_Damn this infernal woman._ "Of course, Minerva. Whatever you believe is best."

"Don't you start with me, Severus Snape, I can already see you forming a Slytherin worthy plan. Mark my words I will make this worse for you if need be. I am doing this for your own good."

For the first time since her intrusion into his room, Severus felt a warm fondness toward the older woman. She and Dumbledore had been the only two to truly care for him in some time and he often forgot just how good it felt to have someone to watch after you.

"I will do my best to relax."

"That is all I ask for. Now I must see to your substitute. Don't hesitate to call on me if you need anything." Without another word, Minerva let herself out of his rooms and back to the castle proper, not doubt on her way to making a poor choice for his temporary replacement.

Severus succeeded in following Minerva's clear and strict rules for approximately three hours. He re-read one of his favorite potions journals while sipping on the tea provided by the ever helpful house elves. By lunch he was itching for a reason to leave his rooms and he declined lunch service to stretch his legs and retrieve his lunch from the kitchens on his own. He quickly disillusioned himself, not looking to stop and speak with anyone along the way. It also helped that the portraits would not be able to see him and report back to the overbearing Headmistress.

Temptation would prove to be too much and before he realized it he was standing at the door of his classroom. There were students milling around the hall waiting for class to begin. As Severus stood with them to wait, he wondered if Minerva herself would be the one to take over his class. She would have the open schedule and was more than capable of teaching the subject. She was really the only logical choice and Severus soon began to feel better about taking the day off before the telling swish of robes meant that the professor was coming up the hall. Severus turned just as his students did, shocked as they were to find Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Potter.

The man had grown since the end of the war. Gone were his broken glasses and lanky body instead the man in front of him was strong with confident green eyes which shone sans glasses. If he had never met Potter before now, or his father either, he would have thought the man attractive, but of course that would be ridiculous. He swept past the students without explanation and the doors to the potions room blew open with the force of his magic. It was showy, but it had the effect on the students that the man had obviously been looking for. The group followed him in complete silence. Severus filed into the classroom behind them quickly far too curious to simply move on to the kitchens for lunch. When they were all seated, Potter flicked his wand and the doors shut with a resounding thud.

"Good afternoon class. As you can see Professor Snape is not here today. We will be following the scheduled lesson plan as I intend to insure you will all pass your NEWTs. The instructions are on the board and I know that you all know where the ingredients are. Get to work.” His words were short, but not unkind. Severus knew that Potter taught his own class in a more relaxed manner. All new teachers were observed by everyone on staff at least once to insure that they were doing the best by the students. It was something new that Minerva had institute since in Harry’s own time there had been quite a few questionable professors on Hogwarts staff.

"Professor?" One of the seventh year Slytherins who sat in the front had their hand raised high.

"Yes Mr. Robinson?" Harry answered with a small smile on his face. His warm demeanor looked horribly out of place in the cold, dank room.

"Professor Snape was going to demonstrate this potion for us."

Severus knew that the boy was lying. He did not do potions demonstrations this late in the year and he was simply taking advantage of Potter. He hoped that the man was smart enough to see through it.

"I see. Well then take out your parchment and quills, I expect you to have a five foot essay about the process of brewing this potion. In it I expect the break down of each ingredient and their function in the potion as well as when this potion was invented and whom by."

"The Professor never makes us write essays like that. You must be mistaken." The boy was so sure of himself and Severus found himself feeling ill at his insistence. He would have to take the boy aside and remind him of the character of a Slytherin. Attempting to trick a professor for something so trivial as getting out of school work was not acceptable behavior.

"True. Professor Snape also does not give demonstrations this late in the year. As I already knew this I must assume that you are trying to get out of work. Instead, your fellow classmates can now thank you for this essay which I will be sure to have Professor Snape grade. He will be very excited to take on this extra grading, I'm sure, and he will be very generous when he does so.” Severus wasn’t even bothered by the small smirk on the man’s face. He was admittedly rather impressed, though he did wish the brat hadn’t offered the task of grading up to him.

The snarky boy paled at Potter's words. "Professor, I'm sorry, I-"

"And Mr. Robinson, your essay is due by midnight tonight. If it is not on my desk by that point you will receive a failing grade. Now if you are quite done, it seems I have a demonstration to do and you all have a paper to write."

Severus knew that Potter was smart, but he had’t expected this. He had been teaching at the school for the past two years and everyone else on the staff had nothing but praise for his good work. Of course Severus had wondered if it was all because of the boy's fame, but of course most of the teachers had taught the boy from the age of eleven and they couldn't care less about who the public thought he was supposed to be. Seeing him hold his own against the children who were only six years younger than him was interesting to say the least. These students were in their first year when Potter was in his seventh, though Potter had been busy running about the country hunting down horcruxes and none of the students would have really come into any contact with him then.

The potion that the students were meant to be brewing was a very complicated one. Part of the reason that Severus hadn't wanted anyone else to take over today of all days was because of this class in particular. As far as he knew Potter had never had to brew this potion before and he had no way of knowing if he even could. If Potter was uncertain with his skills he didn't show it. He was clearing his station with the same concentration that Severus had taught them to, though he could never remember seeing him so practiced and focused as a student. It could also be said that he hadn't seen Potter at a cauldron as one of his own students since the boy was fifteen. Quite a few years had passed since then and much had changed. In the two years that Potter had been in the castle again they had very little reason to be around each other, but when they did the man was very polite to him. He would even go so far as to ask after him, but Severus had always chosen to act as if he wasn't there. He couldn't reconcile the man that stood at the head of his classroom to the boy that had been a thorn in his side in his adolescent years.

“Today I will be demonstrating how to brew the drought of the living dead.”

Severus saw the irony in the moment. It had been one of the potions that he had listed to Potter on the boy’s first day in his classroom. He wondered briefly if Potter could see him as the leveled gaze paused on what should appear to be a blank spot on the back of the wall. A small smirk came and went on his face before he continued to scan the room and his eyes fell on the task before him again. The Potions Master spent the remain hour watching his former student hard at work. Potter moved with a grace that he never suspected he could posses. If he hadn’t known better he would have thought that the man before him was a potions master as well or at least an apprentice well on their way to earning their title.

The sure, strong fingers made neat work of the ingredients before him and Severus found himself drawn in despite any earlier reservations. Harry made the potion as if he’d done it many times before. He worked in complete silence. His hands never wavered once as he made the potion like it was normal for him to do so. Severus watch him for any mistakes, but the man made none. The former spy was never so thankful for his skills with cloaking spells then he was as he started to move closer to get a better look in the cauldron.

The potion was meant to be scentless, tasteless, and colorless, but there was a short time in the brewing that it turned a light violet before it faded out again. Severus knew that the potion was close to that point and he was more than curious to see if it was on track for success. He slid down the wall until he was standing next to the first row of desks. He was close enough to see into the cauldron while still far enough from the man that he should still remain unseen. He was both relieved and surprised to see that the exact shade of violet was beginning to fade out right on schedule. He eased up then, backing up against the wall again until he was in the middle of the classroom.

The rest of the class went in the same fashion. Severus watched on as Potter completed the potion to perfection, ladling it into a phial before corking it and levitating it to a shelf where it sat with other various potions that Severus himself had made during the year’s demonstrations.

“I hope that you all found that very informative. Remember, essays are due by your next class. Mr. Robinson stay a moment would you?” The class filed out while some of the braver students did their best to see if they could stay and hear what their Professor had to say. “I hope that you all intend to get to your next lesson on time.”

At his thinly veiled threat the rest of the students fled the room, all sparing a final look at the lone Slytherin. When all of the students were gone, Potter closed the door and put a mild silencing spell on the door to ward off any eavesdroppers. Severus was not surprised to see the end of an extendible ear shrink back under the door, caught by the spell.

“You wanted to speak to me Professor?” The child still managed to hold his head high as if he hadn’t been caught lying to a teacher.

“I just wanted to speak to you about your behavior today. I know the character of a true Slytherin and lying for petty reasons is not one of them. You cost yourself and your fellow students valuable lesson time by your little stunt. Your exams will be here before you know it and I’m sure all of you will wish you’d had the time to brew that particular potion. I’ve heard it’s a staple for the NEWTs.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Even from behind the boy Severus could tell that it was a non-genuine remark.

“I’m sure you are.” Harry eyed the boy for a moment longer before letting out a small sigh. “Off you go then, Mr. Robinson, I’m sure Professor Snape will be having a word with you as well which will undoubtably result in punishment. I believe that from me, this essay will be enough, but if I see this behavior again then you will be seeing further punishment and deduction of house points.”

The boy stood stock still in front of Potter for a moment longer as if thinking about his next move. Severus was just glad to see him nod curtly before moving toward the door. Potter removed the spells he had placed on the door and opened it for the boy with a wave of his hand. Severus realized too late that his window to leave was quickly closing and he made for the door as quickly as he dared, but he fell short as it closed in his face.

“Alright Severus, that’s enough, I can see you plain as day.”

He cursed under his breath before moving away from the door to face the man. He let the spell fall, realizing too late how much energy the simple spell had taxed from his already tired body. For his part, Potter merely gazed at him, unfazed, before moving about the room to clean up the station. He was surprised to find that the man didn’t speak. He took his time to carefully clean up after himself, treating the equipment exactly as Severus would have. If he noticed that Severus was leaning heavily on the desk or that he was watching him as if he had never seen him before, he didn’t comment.

“Winky,” Potter called out, which Severus thought an odd thing to say until a female house elf arrived with a pop. “Could you please bring lunch for myself and Severus? Oh and if you’d pretend you haven’t seen him outside of his room? We wouldn’t want the Head Mistress to worry for no reason.”

Severus watched the interaction with fascination. He had known that Potter was familiar with many of the house elves on staff, but he was surprised that he knew them well enough to call on them by name. He was even more surprised to hear him make excuses so he might escape Minerva’s wrath.

“When did you learn to brew so well?” Severus was just as shocked that he’d asked the question as Potter was by the question. The man laughed lightly as he finished shelving the rest of the tools that he’d used. Before he could answer the pop of the elf returning made both men focus on the rather large tray that now lay on the clean table.

“Winky is bring Master Harry Potter his lunch just as he asked. Winky is sneaking extras and making sure Master Severus Snape has his favorites too. Winky is also very careful no elves sees her.”

“Thank you, Winky, this looks wonderful. Would you please tell the Head Mistress that you have brought Severus his lunch? If she asks just tell her that he seems to be doing well, but is not in the mood for company.”

“I is doing this, Master Harry Potter,” Winky said while bowing low and leaving them with another pop.

“I can speak for myself, Potter.” Severus spoke, though he was sure that his aggravation was not successfully demonstrated when Potter simply smiled back.

“I learned to brew during my residency. While I was helping rebuild Hogwarts I was also completing my residency at Castelobruxo in Brazil.” He spoke, answering Severus’ question without making comment on what he was and was not capable of doing.

Potter gestured to the food as he began to make his own plate. There was a good helping of mashed potatoes with greens and what appeared to be fried chicken, something Potter was taking generous helpings of. Severus also noticed a decent sized pie that smelled like the turkey pot pie that he elves made that he loved. He only hesitated a moment before taking a seat and the offered meal. In the past two years he truly hadn’t had a reason to be weary of Potter’s company and the man was proving to be more interesting than he’d expected. Also the food smelled wonderful. It seemed that he could relax for a while before concerning himself with Minerva and her motherly ways and it would be nice to enjoy the reprieve no matter how much he secretly enjoyed it.

“I didn’t know you spoke Portuguese.” He wasn’t sure where these questions were coming from, but Potter didn’t seem to mind.

“I didn’t, not at first anyway. Now I would say I possibly speak it well enough to get by. The students loved it. They thought I was an idiot until it came to practical demonstrations anyway. Seeing their faces as I dueled with their defense professor was priceless. I let the chap win, it didn’t seem fair to wipe the floor with him in front of the kids that were meant to respect him. He was extraordinarily grateful for it. Naturally it got a bit awkward when their text book covered a section about Great Britain and they realized who I was. I’m glad my residency was nearly over then.”

Severus wasn’t too surprised to hear that his fame had followed him, but he bit down any bitter remarks. There was a peaceful air in the room and there was no sense in destroying it by falling on petty ways. As Potter had said to his student, it was not the character of a Slytherin to be petty for the sake of it. “I had heard you’d been spending time in Brazil. I hadn’t realized you’d been working in more than your own field though.”

“I didn’t go there with that intention, but the potions master there, Professor Vargas, was interested in what we taught for potions here and when she realized that I was pants at the whole thing she insisted on teaching me until I was at least passible at the art.”

Severus wasn’t sure why, but the thought of Potter being cooped up in a potions lab with a pretty young thing while they spent the hours it would have taken to make the man as good as he’d just witnessed made his stomach turn. “I’m sure spending the extra time with her was no hardship.”

The laugh that Potter let out sounded like music and Severus found that he rather liked it. “Well she was quite beautiful, I think her husband, the defense professor would have hexed me a good bit if I’d tired. Plus she’s not quite my type.”

Severus felt both happy and annoyed to hear that the man hadn’t been quite interested in the woman. Where were these feelings coming from? He wondered briefly if he’d hit his head when he’d passed out earlier. “What is the great Harry Potter’s type?”

“Harry would do, honestly Severus,” Harry, as he requested, laughed once more, “and what does it matter? She was beautiful as I said, but I’d rather enjoyed her husband’s attention more. Not that anything would come of it and I knew that. Still he was a very handsome wizard.”

If Harry was at all uncomfortable outing himself he didn’t show it. Severus for his part was shocked. He’d heard of the man’s rather public breakup from the Weasley girl, though he doubted most of the gossip that traveled through Hogwarts as he’d seen Harry and Miss Weasley around the castle during the construction and they seemed plenty friendly still. Severus had never given thought to Harry or his choice of partner, but he also didn’t live under a rock and he’d known that the press hadn’t managed to dig up a single lover of the man’s since then.

“Oh,” was all he could think to say and the single syllable made the man frown.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t just made things weird have I? Ron said that being gay wasn’t a big deal in the wizarding world, not like it is with muggles, but I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable.” In an instant the normally confidant man in front of him transformed in the shy, unsure boy that Severus remembered.

“No, not at all. I am just surprised.” Severus’ traitorous mouth continued to flap and he felt his face heating at all that he was admitting.

“Yes, I suppose many did not expect the Great Harry Potter, as you put it, to be gay, but I’ve thankfully been mostly left alone by the press since my return from Brazil so never came up. Ducking from the Prophet has become a bit of a hobby at this point, though they’ve let up quite a lot which is a relief.”

There wasn’t much to say to that statement and so Severus made a very conscious effort to not speak further on the matter. Instead he ate his fill, surprised to find how famished he was. He had been neglecting himself recently, though he’d only just realized it. It seemed Harry had noticed because the man was subtly pushing more food toward him. If Severus hadn’t been actively watching the man he might not have noticed. Where were all these odd thoughts coming from? It was true that Severus himself enjoyed the attention of wizards, but he had never once looked at the man in front of him as anything more than a very interesting and sometimes dark part of his past, especially when there were moments when he could only see James’ face and Lily’s eyes. Now he looked at Harry and saw him for his own person possibly for the first time in a very long time.

“Thank you,” this time, Severus had prepared to speak these words, though he had no knowledge of what they meant. He had much to thank Harry for and he could tell that the man in front of him was analyzing the words just as he was.

“You’re welcome, though if Minerva does catch us I hope you understand that I will leave you to defend yourself. That woman is horribly scary when she puts her mind to it.” The smirk he gave him would make any Slytherin proud and Severus felt more at ease on somewhat familiar ground.

“I should probably return to my rooms before she comes to check on me.”

Harry laughed again and Severus found himself leaning in further as if to take in more of the beautiful sound. “Sometimes I want to remind her that she has an entire castle of students to mother, but I have to admit, it is nice to know that someone cares.”

He knew what the man meant. Minerva had always been like another mother figure to him and ever since he’d become a professor at Hogwarts she had taken it upon herself to look after him. Especially since the war had ended she had taken the time to come visit him when she was able and make sure he was getting along fine in a world where spies and unforgivable were a thing of the past. He never would have thought that he would have adjusted so well to life after the war, but Minerva had a very large part to do with it. It only just occurred to him then that she might have played a similar role in Harry’s own adjustment period.

“Would you like me to walk you there?” Harry looked nervous, almost timid again and Severus wondered what this man might fear. He had taken down the darkest wizard of their time and become one of the youngest Professor in Hogwarts history, what exactly about and old Potions Master could make the man look quite so uneasy.

“I would appreciate it.” The words came out before he could consider them. He was a solitary man and as much as this Harry had fascinated him he did not actively seek the company of others. Was he agreeing because he wanted to spend more time with this mysterious man or did he do it to bring him comfort? Was there truly a difference between the two?

“Great. I’ll have Winky clean this up later. Don’t ever tell Hermione, but I like to leave work for the house elves when I can because I know how much it pleases them.”

Severus couldn’t think of a single scenario when he might be around the newly married Mrs. Weasley nee Granger, but he nodded if only to put the blinding smile back on Harry’s face. He needed to get back to his rooms and sleep off this very confusing day before he did anything else foolish. Clearly the lack of food and sleep was taking its toll and it was high time that he rectify it.

They walked back to his private quarters in a companionable silence. There were classes still in session and Severus was thankful for the empty halls. He could only imagine what it looked like, the two of them walking together with Harry’s face in a soft smile and his doing Merlin knows. He found that he craved this attention, no matter how simple, and he wished that he could enjoy it even after he got better. He hadn’t had a friend a true companion to spend time with in a very long time. Dumbledore had been something close to that, but he had been his boss and also the man who held his fate in his hands. He had mixed feelings when he thought of the late Headmaster and it was certain that none of those feels could be compared to the knowledge that it was Harry Potter who was responsible for the calming presence besides him. They arrived at the door of his private rooms much too fast and he nearly asked the man in, but remembered that he would have another class to teach and Severus wished he could go back to watch Harry teach his class again.

“I’ll come by tonight to make sure you’re doing well, if you don’t mind.” They were the words that he wanted to hear and yet his confirmation was stuck in his throat. “Or not. I’ll take care of those essays too. I didn’t actually intend on adding to your work load this late into the year that would be terrible of me and-“

“No!” Severus needed to put an end to the rambling, he hated it when people spoke unnecessarily and his outburst seemed to silence the man. “What I mean is, I would not mind you stopping by, but I will take care of the essays. Have Robinson’s sent to me as soon as you receive it. I’d rather like to mark up his parchment on my own.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded slowly as if he wasn’t sure how to react and Severus realized that it might have been the most that he had ever spoke to the man, not including those times that he had yelled at him when he was a child. “I’ll be sure to stop by after dinner.”

Harry turned his back and began to walk away before suddenly stopping and abruptly turning back around.

“Yes?” Severus asked, not able to help but raise his brow in a way he was sure he used to when Harry had been a student, usually just before or after the boy had done something particularly idiotic.

“Nothing, just-“ This time Harry cut himself off before ranting. He leaned in fast enough to make Severus feel dizzy, but just before their lips touched he stopped. His breath ghosted over Severus’ pursed lips and the Potions Master couldn’t think of a single reason to stop him form continuing.

Their lips met in a dry, short kiss. There were no fireworks, but a heat did begin in the pit of Severus’ stomach that surprised him. He couldn’t remember the time he felt arousal and he couldn’t stop himself from cashing Harry’s lips as the man tried to pull back, obviously embarrassed. Severus moved his arms up to anchor the man before him and Harry came back to him eagerly. The second time their lips met was wet and much more pleasurable. The moan that came from Harry was erotic and it shot through Severus until there was nothing he wanted more than to devour the delicious lips that gave birth to such tempting sounds. The two stood in the empty hall clinging to the other as hands tangled in robes and hair and tongues battled for dominance.

When they finally parted for air both Harry wore a smile that Severus had never seen before. It was soft and fond like many he had seen the man wear when speaking to his friends or to the few students that he favored, but there was a heat behind his eyes that made him want to say forget the rest of the classes and drag the man into a more private setting so he might continue to explore whatever mysteries this new Harry Potter held.

“Well I will defiantly be back tonight,” Harry laughed and Severus felt an ill used smile pull at his lips. “I hope you get some rest because I’d like to try some more of that and that will be very difficult if you’re still not feeling well.”

Severus might think the comment selfish, but he knew that Harry was only joking. He knew that the man was worried about him, he saw it in his eyes and he suddenly felt that getting rest was in his best interested, especially if the young man before him continued to look at him with those lust blown eyes. He would surely be tired again by the end of the night, but for entirely different reasons and Severus was quite pleased with that.

“Okay, try not to assign anymore essays due at midnight. I’m sure there are better things I can do tonight besides grading.”

Harry gave him one more bright smile before nodding and pulling away. He missed the contract immediately, but he knew if he had another one of those kisses he would not let the man go until they were both tired and satisfied. He had never missed lusting after another person having not been given the opportunity to do so in quite some time, but he could easily see how this feeling could become addicting.

“Is that a promise?” There was a hint of mischief in his voice that normally sent his nerves in overdrive, but Severus found he didn’t much mind it when he was part of the fun.

“Yes.”

“Good then I’ll see you tonight.” Harry leaned in to brush one final kiss to his lips before pulling away and walking back toward his classroom.

Severus wasn’t quite sure how he had started the morning in pain immeasurable with an overbearing Minerva bullying him into rest and ended it with promises of something new that he had never considered of dared hope for, but he found he couldn’t quite care to understand it. He had given much to the universe and it seemed that he was finally starting to see something in return and he certainly wasn’t going to argue with it. He wasn’t so sure what this odd encounter with Harry would mean for the future, but he was done with second guessing and playing by another’s rules. This might just be the first thing he took for himself and he was rather glad that he had waited so long to do so because this might just prove being worth the wait. At least, if nothing else, it would be worth it for the shocked look on Minerva’s face if and when she ever found out. And to think he had her to thank for this wonderfully odd turn of events. He might just have to begin listening to her more often!

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks I will not be continuing this with any kind of additional chapters, sequels or any other works related to it. It's just a little something that was nagging at me to be written and I felt like I had to get it all out in order to move on with my other wip's that I have piling up. Thanks for reading and check out my other fics!


End file.
